Black Bunny & Red Fox
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: Sakakino Acadamy is the melting pot of drama in the City of Haramihama. The young students aren't always as innocent as they wish to appear and deceit and betrayals pile up and brings the young ones lives into complex situations. At times there are those that will see the danger approaching. But will there be a way to change the disaster that is waiting to happen?
1. First time I saw her

I do not own School Days in any way shape or form, it belongs to 0verflow (game) and TNK (anime).

Leave a comment afterwards, creative criticism please. If you think it stinks or if you like it tell me why.

Read and enjoy

First time I saw her

 _It started that fateful day in April at the entrance ceremony to Sakakino Acadamy, I had worked hard to get here and so had my friends. That was the first day I ever laid eyes on her. She was very cute, big eyes and long dark hair. I could already hear other boys whispering behind me and trying to catch a better view of her face. I always thought of her as a rabbit, she was not a very talkative girl. Always reading or studying, her big eyes were alert just like the animal she reminded me off._

 _As the summer break rolled by, I had learned a few things about her, she was class representative of 1-4 and a member of the Student Council, she was smart, which was not surprising in the least, due to the standard of Sakakino Acadamy. She was a hard worker but she tended to be a bit clumsy. But what caught my attention the most was her body language, she would shy away from any type of physical contact, never stare you in the eye, keep her voice down and barely speak about anything regarding her own ideas or suggestions._

 _As wrong as it may sound something in me told me to keep an eye on her, I have heard rumors about her everything from her being an arrogant pain in the neck that thought she was better than anyone else to her being a 'call girl'. However I believe that there is more to her then just her pretty face. If my former school years have taught me anything is that girls like her are time bombs. And when they go off the damage will be terrifying. Seeing her day after day being ridiculed made me decide to stop watching and start acting._

 _Because when girls like her go off there will be chaos._

 _Hopefully I could help stopping that from happening._

"Terauchi! Pay attention." The agitated teacher shouted at the dark redheaded boy.

"Hai, gomen sensei. " The boy in question stated looking back to the math teacher that was droning on and on. The boy soon lost his interest and went back into his deep thoughts.

" Oi! Pay attention." His desk mate and friend hissed into his ear.

" Follow your own advice Yoshirō. You have been doodling. I doubt you are going to measure area of those models. "

"At least don't get caught, if you have to nap make sure the teacher don't see it."

" Sip it."

"Ok don't blame me if you get in trouble, Terauchi Osa- kun."

"It's Osamu, and you have been hanging out with Michi way too much."

"I know, I just like getting on your nerve."

"Yup you have definitely spent way too much time with her."

"Whatever you say, class rep." Yoshirō said giving a Cheshire grim back to his friend. Osamu rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his friend's comment. It was true after this class it would be a meeting with the Student Council.

That is what got her thinking about her, cliché as it might be he would talk to her today and try to get to know her. Something most of the students especially the males have avoided due to her looks and high life upbringing. It intimidated them making them assume that the chance for her to be interested would be zero.

 _I wonder what you will say, Katsura._


	2. Student Council, an overambitious prick

I Do not own School days

Neither the games, the manga or the anime.

Hope you'll enjoy and leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter two: Student Council, one hour with an overambitious prick '**

The Student Council meeting was held directly after School every Wednesday, it was more or less a rule that the members where to be in designated room 15 minutes after class ended and no later. This was the rule or else the student president would shew the unlucky bastard out.

"Good afternoon everyone we have a very important matter to discuss." Katayama Katsuya stated in his business like voice. His secretary the senior from class 3-2, Asō looked deadpanned at her supposed "president". The Treasurer Noda looked also worried peeking through his dark hair to glance at Katayama, meanwhile the other two seniors just sighed. The entire room had been filled with all the representatives from every class, half of the participants looked bored out of their minds, others were nervous and a few exited glances came from the new class representatives, both class 1-5, 2-3 and 2-4 had changed their representatives. Osamu believed that their precious president played a large part in that.

"Today we are here to discuss the importance of the schools distribution of the different clubs." Katayama stated, the seriousness in his voice was so apparent and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Katayama had turned the whiteboard around for everyone to see and written out all the schools current clubs alongside said budget. Like a general ready to give order Katayama stood with a pointer directing the attention to the different parts of the board.

"During the last trimester I have been receiving complaints from many of the schools different clubs about the unfair divided between the money that we currently have to distribute. As members of the student council it is our duty to make sure that all the extracurricular activities are respected and given a fair amount to each. But we also need to prioritize where the money should go, what is the most urgent that needs to fixed or purchased." A girl that represented the class of 2-1 rose from her seat.

"The swim team has been complaining about the current filters in the pool, they don't work like it should and there have been days when there have been algae in the pool." She stated not entirely prepared for what Katayama would do next.

"I see, that is a problem." Katayama said and nodded his head still keeping his face serious.

"We need to fix this problem immediately, algae in the schools pool could damage the reputation of the school not to mention it could also make the council look like we do not prioritize the students safety and I will not allow that to happen. No I will ensure that this school shall be the best in the entire region and we will make sure that will happen." The passion of his voice and the dramatic poses the senior did weirded out part of the council especially the green horns that where there for the first time. Osamu looked deadpanned at the self-proclaimed ruler of the school.

"Kaicho you are overreacting." Second president Kishi said not even looking up from her note book.

"I am merely stating facts Kishi-san." Katayama said and sounded almost insulted by her comment.

 _No, stating the obvious would be just saying that we needed new filters. You began speaking about it like the school would go to hell if it weren't fixed yesterday. Thank kami for Kishi-san at least she can keep her head straight._

"Ano, Kaicho-san." The hesitant voice of the class 1-4 representative caught Osamu's attention.

"Hai, Katsura-san do you have any important information about one of the clubs?"

" Yes, umm, it's about the Basketball team I have gotten complaints about their uniforms, the club would like to get new ones, they say that they are all torn up and they need to be replaced." The quiet girl said her eyes still slightly downcast avoiding looking the president in the eye.

" I will look into it, but those uniforms they are waring where ordered during my first year, I will have a look into it and decide if they are so torn that replacement is necessary. But it shall be done do not worry." Katayama said reassuringly, however Katsura looked almost distressed by the answer.

"But isn't it better to replace them?" The quiet girl said trying to push her suggestion through.

"If we replaced all the clubs uniforms the second we got a complaint then we would be switching every sport clubs uniform every six month if not more often. That would mean most of the culture clubs would have to divide the scraps of what is left between them. Do you understand Katsura – san?" He said sternly, looking directly at the young girl. Once again like a rabbit she withdrew and tried her best to make herself smaller where she was standing.

"Hai." The girl said quietly sat back down, looking a bit deflated.

"Now then on with the matters at hand." Katayama said as he began preaching again about us doing our job would be crucial for the school's reputation and everyone's own health that we did our job properly. After a few more students gave reasons why a specific club needed more money than some, the school radio board wanted new sound equipment because the speakers where getting old, more models and hired artist for the artistic. I was only partly tuned into what he was saying. Knowing fully well that Hara would give me all the info that I needed later. The president of class 1-1 was seated beside me and discreetly slides a piece of paper over to me.

How long do you think his speech will be this time? – Hara

I quickly wrote directly underneath his question. Smiling lightly at the question and sarcastically I responded to my friend.

Are you even surprised anymore? This happens about every time the council gathers? – Terauchi

So how does another 20 minutes sound? Are you betting more or less? - Hara

Less, Kishi-san looks ready to slam his face into the whiteboard if he continues on much longer. -Terauchi

Deal. The winner will have to buy the loser lunch.- Hara

He looked at the black haired boy, Hara's pale freckled stained face was in a smug grim, dark brown eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Osamu wrote one last thing on the page and sent it back to his friend to read.

Jackass.- Terauchi

Takes one to know one. – Hara

At that Hara stuck out his tongue to tease his dear friend. Osamu did the same by mimicking Hara.

They soon stopped feeling a presence right behind them; much to their horror the President had noticed the two of them passing notes. He was not pleased to say the least.

"Kaicho." Terauchi said feeling a drop of sweat make its way down his face.

"Tell me Terauchi Osamu-kun, am I interrupting you and Hara Zenkichi-sans discussion?"

"Oh no, not at all." Osamu said feeling put on the spot.

"I suggest that you two stay after the meeting and run ten laps around the schools track."

"Kaicho. We have to leave after the meeting we have things planned." Hara said trying to reason with Katayama.

"Would you rather do twenty?"

"We'll do them." Osamu and Hara answered looking at the president. When the president had the answer he wanted he smiled and went back to the whiteboard. The meeting had lasted a little over an hour and all of the students left feeling a bit exhausted, mostly from having the president peaching half of the meeting. What could be seen on the school tracks were two boys running circles until the sun was no longer on the horizon.

* * *

"So, are you ready to go home?" Hara asked as he picked up his messenger bag. Osamu lay panting on the grass having spurted the last two laps unlike Hara that conserved his energy.

"I still have some things to finish up here. You go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow." Osamu said to his friend. He rose from his resting spot and stood up and slung the book bag over his shoulder.

"Sure I'll see you and Yoshirō tomorrow." With that the black haired boy waved off his friend and left him to his own devices. As soon as the black haired boy left Osamu went back into his classroom went to the back of the classroom and found his seat along with his math book.

"Itai!" The sound of papers and books hitting the floor and the female voice was familiar to him. He turned the corner he had just passed and he saw Katsura Kotonoha crouching on the floor picking up the papers and items scattered on the floor. Osamu walked over and began picking up. The girl turned her head when she heard the distinct could of paper being picked up.

"Terauchi-san?"

"You looked like you could use some help, do you mind?

"No, I just don't want to bother you."

"Hey I came here of my own free will, besides we are both in the student counsel so we are supposed to help each other."

"Oh, um, arigato."

"No problem, but how come you haven't gone home yet?"

"I just had some things to do, Noda san asked me to see when that order for the latest set basketball clothes where ordered and how much they costed a piece, along with other materials." She stated her voice still quite low.

"I see."

"Ne, Terauchi-san why are you still here?" She asked.

"I stayed behind to finish on my math, as much as I hate that blasted thing better to do it and try ones best then just scribble some numbers and hope for the best." I said

"Are you and Hara-san alright?" She asked concerned.

"It takes a bit more than some running to kill me, and Hara might look frail but looks can be deceiving." I said jokingly. She looked at me with those big red tinted eyes of her.

"Oh, I see." She said a bit uncomfortable. We had picked up every scrap of paper and she began walking towards the teachers' room where she would put them back in order. I followed her with the rest of the papers and placed them on one of the teacher's desk.

" Would you like some help."

"No, no I am alright. You have done so much already, arigato." She said and returned to put the papers in order. The silence was unnerving, even if it was just a minute or two it felt far longer.

"So Katsura how do you get home?"

"I take the train."

"Would you like some company? I usually take the train to my house too."

"No I am fine, thank you though."

"Ok, are you sure?"

"Um, hai."

"Ok I'll see you later. Good night." I said as I made my way out the school. I walked slower than normal, I sent a text message home about me being a bit late for dinner and continued on. I heard the clicking of heals behind me. I saw Katsura she soon was only a few feet away from me.

"Ano, Terauchi- san sorry to bother you could I walk with you." She said looking over her shoulder.

"Sure, I don't mind." She looked a bit more at ease but she was still on high alert. Quietly we walked towards the station, whatever had her spooked before was still lingering in her mind. He himself looked back to see what it could have been only to see nothing but shadows. However one of them appeared to be moving, his eyes narrowed, her pursuer was still there.

"Katsura-san whatever you do, do not look behind you." He said quietly.

"Huh?" She was surprised he would request something like that.

"Keep focus ahead, if he sees you are scared he will keep following." She did that but her nervousness was apparent, she looked ready to run at the snap of a twig. However for many the chase is the interesting part, if she ran, 'the shadow' might catch her.

We finally made it to the lit streets and to the train station this time I looked back and saw no one, the shadow gave up. Both of use breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's gone now." He stated more to himself than to her.

"Thank God." She said her eyes finally filled with relief. She turned towards her companion and gave a small smile.

"Arigato gozaimasu." She said with a small bow.

"It was nothing." I said slightly embarrassed, I felt my cheeks heat up I however hoped that she wouldn't notice it. Suddenly I heard the speakers mention the arrival of a train.

"That is my train." She said. It soon rolled in and she walked onboard.

"I see you tomorrow, sleep well Katsura-san." I said she looked a bit surprised at me but smiled and gave a quick nod before the door closed and she was whisked away.

I stood there at the station waiting for my own train to take me home. My mother had gotten the message I sent and she knew I was on my way. My own train soon arrived and made my way back home. Today had been interesting.


	3. Try the charm

I don't own the series, the manga or the game. It belongs to TNK, Kadokawa Shoten and 0verflow respectically.

* * *

Chapter 3 Try the charm.

The train was making its way to its destination. People off all ages where waiting to get off and start their ordinary day by day routines. It was still quite early the sun just barely above the horizon and most of the occupants where lightly sleeping hoping to get some rest. A red-haired teen watched lazily as the train passed by. His tired mind still thinking back on the evening before. He had heard from the news that there had been an increase in 'shady characters' around their school. There was a fascination with the Sakakino high school and their students. Some stories and urban legends about what happens behind the school gates. Most of them were disturbing, but to many they were nothing more than a ghost story to tell at slumber parties.

The school was known to have a very high standard and quality. He often got asked during his first couple of months by other school students if the well renounced high school was as glamorous like the rumors made it out to be. Most of the questions from outsiders where pure nonsense, some had heard that the school had a five star cook or butlers. There were also questions about the urban legends and rituals that was supposed to take place inside the school. The only one he could really think of that was in fact true was the cellphone charm but not all students believe in it. He himself was very sceptic of things like that. It is better to make it happen than just rely on luck or chance. But he was at times called a spoilsport for his attitude.

"Next stop Sakakino station." The speaker stated snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly stepped out of the train before the doors closed behind him. Made his way up the stair and was met with a familiar pair of faces.

" We were beginning to wonder if you missed your train." Yoshirō said looking back at his friend. Wide grim showing off his teeth, his dark blue eyes had a glint of mischief that was always percent.

"And why is that?" Osamu said waiting for the smart mouth remark he knew was coming.

"You love to sleep and Hara told me you had run yourself ragged last night." He said with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulder. Osamu looked at his black-haired friend with a deadpanned look.

"Really Hara?" Zenkichi's amused grim just gave him the answer.

"You where panting like a dog." He stated offhandedly.

"I have better stamina than you. That is a known fact." Terauchi said and blew a raspberry. The three of them could be quite childish from time to time.

" Whatever, let's get going the teacher will throw a hissy fit if we aren't there when the bell rings." Yoshirō said grabbed hold of his friends sleeves and gave them both a good tug in the direction of the school.

"You know, you might get in trouble for saying things like that." Hara stated to Yoshirō, said boys ran a hand through his unruly sand colored hair. All three of them made a way

"Don't be such a worrywart. In case you haven't noticed no teachers around." The sandy blond stated with a nonchalant tone.

"You know Hara there is one thing I will never get." Osamu said to their freckled faced companion.

"And what is that?" The black haired boy said looking at his longtime friend.

"You can be very snarky about others when you are with me and Yoshirō but if there are any adult percent you just do what they say." The dark red-head looked at his fair skinned friend hoping for an answer.

"They have the ability to affect my future, besides if I did things like you and Yonai. Okaa-san and Otou-san would not be pleased."

"Right, right, you know at times I forget about that. They will take away your pocket money if you do something."

"Yeah, I appreciate the fact that I can do things with my money."

"So how are those extra lessons going by the way?" Osamu said hoping to get the direction of the conversation to something else.

"One can only discuss Voltaire so long before you feel like someone will shove one of his books down your throat."

"So what are you supposed to have done for the masochist today?"

"A 10 page long analysis of different philosophers' theories." Hara sighed deeply. He really hated those extra lessons, the only reason he did them was because his parents wanted him to. They believed that he extra credit would help Hara get into the top ten universities in the country and even other elite schools abroad if he wished to.

"I don't sound that hard." Yonai said, not really seeing the problem Hara seemed to have.

"You don't know sensei, I swear she is devil incarnate."

"Is she that much of a perfectionist?" The redheaded boy asked.

"You have more luck jumping to the moon than to please her." Hara stated groaning.

" Hey now, Hara don't be such a Debbie downer I know what will cheer you up." Yoshirō said as he threw and arm around his black haired boy. Zenkichi looked at his blue eyed friend very cautiously and a bit curious what his sand blond friend would say.

"Really and what is that?" Dark eyes looked at his friend and before he knew it he felt Yonai's hands grab hold of his face and directed his gaze to what was ahead of them. The stunned look on the black haired boy was more than amusing. They already knew what he was looking at.

It was a girl, a first year student with shoulder length brown hair, big shiny olive green eyes. On her head was a black hairband. She was coming towards them until she turned and walked in through the school gate. With said girl gone from view and earshot Hara recovered and was ready to question his friends.

"What does Konoe-san have anything to do with anything?" He said looking back at his friends both smiling like Cheshire cats.

"Whatever made you think it had anything to do with her?" Yoshirō said faking innocent. While Osamu just had an all-knowing smile on his face.

"I am no idiot, so what are you scheming?"

"Why don't you just tell her that you like her?" Osamu said. Zenkichi's face flushed pink at his suggestion.

"You're kidding right, I don't know Konoe-san all that well what would I say and do?" He said looking both frightened and flustered.

"Well you can always try the cellphone charm. If you really are that scared of talking to her." Yonai stated.

"I am not scared, it is just. Well, what if she turns me down?" the dark haired boy said fumbling with his fingers.

"Gee Hara have some confidence. You are smart, you are charming, you are a nice guy, yet you are still scared to talk to this one girl." Yoshirō said rambling up Zenkichi's qualities with his fingers before crossing them and looked lightly amused at Hara's predicament.

"Some girls do not like nice guys." Hara mumbled more to himself then to them.

"And some girls do, you can't know something unless you ask her about it." Osamu simply stated.

"I envy your confidence Terauchi." Hara stated looking at his red head.

"Just being realistic Hara." Osamu said shrugging his shoulder.

"I thought that was my job?" Hara said raising an eyebrow.

"Split-duty?"

"I can live with that." Hara gave a curt nod before Yonai interrupted them.

"So what about it? Gonna try the cellphone charm?" Yoshirō said looking between Osamu and Zenkichi making a suggestive motion with his eyebrows.

"It is rude to take a picture of someone without their knowledge." Hara stated firmly.

"And you know I do not believe is silly trick and trinkets." Osamu added on.

"But how about you Yoshirō, anyone caught your interest?" Osamu asked his friend. The blonde had an impish look on his face.

"Not yet. Besides if I do like a girl I would not dance around it like you two."

"Wait until you fall in love, you will be singing another tune then."

"Yeah right." The trio soon heard the sound of the first bell and realized that they had been standing there arguing for quite some time.

"Shimata!" Yonai swore loudly as the three of them ran through the courtyard, into the school and made their way towards their classrooms.

With a graceless thump both Yonai and Terauchi tripped over each other and into the classroom. Most of the class looked at them and a few started to laugh. When they heard the sound of a polite cough and found themselves looking at the homeroom teacher, he wasn't very pleased.

"Last minute again, you two need to learn how to manage your time better." He stated in very dry tone.

"Hai Sensei." Both of us get up from the floor and found themselves at their seats. The purple haired girl in the seat in front of them turned around and asked with a cheesy grim on her face.

"You cut it close this time. So what is the record?" She asked with her lively terracotta eyes focused on the duo.

"That would be the day we arrived before sensei managed to closed the door and snuck in when he had his back turned." Yonai said with a proud grim on his face. Terauchi

"That will be a difficulty to beat." She said giving a wide toothy grin.

"We'll manage." The dirt blond said and gave the girl a thumbs up. The purple haired girl turned herself back to face the blackboard her white bow was contrasting to her dark violet hair.

"Well?" Yoshirō asked in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"Are you going too?"

"Not a chance."


	4. Well meaning

I do not own the School Days either in game, manga or anime form they belong to their creators such as 0verflow, Kadokawa Shoten and TNK.

However any OCs in the story are of my own Creation.

I hope that you enjoy and leave a comment once you are done.

* * *

I apologize for the delay and the inconsistency with my publication and uploading of new chapters. Unfortionetly like many others i have alot of things outside my Writing. I will try to get better with getting chapters to my stories out in a more consistant pace.

The last chapter 4 somehow got ereased by acciden and I had to restart it.

* * *

Chapter 4 Well meaning

"No, I will not do it." The redhead protested.

"Com'on, why not?"

"Because it is much too sudden and it would scare the hell out of her." Terauchi said as he took a bite out of his apple, the redheaded boy wanted nothing more than to get Yonai to stop talking or for Hara to hurry up and rescue him. As much as he loved his mischievous friend he could not let anything slip by especially if it was excellent ammunition to tease his friends with. The two of them where currently sitting by the trees near the tack fields.

"They are pickup lines not marriage proposals. In worst case she will probably laugh at you." The blonde said as he drank from his juice.

"Itsu kekkon-shitai? I just did. Seriously where do you find these things? Under a bridge?"

"Well excuse me for trying to help you talk to the girl you're making gooey-eyes at."

"Am not." The boy's cheeks flustered and became rosy red.

"What do americans say? Denial is not just a river in Egypt." Yonai said with a Cheshire grim knowing fully well that he hit the nail on the head.

"You fall asleep during history and English but when it comes to puns and smart mouthing you are probably one of the best."

"Aw Osa-chan you flatterer." Came a fake falsetto followed by a girlish series of squeals reminiscent of a girl giggling. However the redhead quickly covered his ears, with a blank look on his face as he turned to squealing boy.

"Don't ever do that again." The two where soon interrupted in their quarrel by their dark haired friend.

"So what have I missed?" The freckled faced boy as he made himself comfortable between his two friends.

"Besides Yoshirō giving me dating tips, not much."

"Red roses and choclates?" Hara asked before sinking his teeth into his sushi.

"Worse, pickup-lines."

"Hey, still here. You know and for your information I happen to have more experience with going on dates than you two." He said crossing his arms and pouting at his good friends.

"We know, we know. You never let us forget it."

"Common Osamu you had several girls at our old school that wanted to date you."

"And when they asked I agreed or politely declined."

"Yet you can't muster the courage to ask this one girl on a date."

"First of I want to get to know Katsura, she just seems so lonely. Second she is very timid and me staring at her like a piece of meat or have a motive for getting close she will probably run for the hills."

"Could it be that she reminds you of Tamao?" At that Teraushi stiffed and the air suddenly became a lot colder. After about a minute or two of not speaking

"Alright I won't ask any more about that, but you need to let that go. None of what happened was your fault." Hara said with a pitying look on his face. Terauchi did not give any indication that Hara's words swayed him.

"You know you could just simply ask her if she wanted to have lunch with us tomorrow."

"I promise that I will be on my best behavior." Yonai said holding up one hand while keeping the other behind his back. Knowing the sand-haired boy he probably had his fingers crossed, the boy was a human sized imp after all.

"Are you sure?" Terauchi saked one brow raised

"Hey we are friends that is what friends do." Hara said with a softer smile.

"Alright I'll ask her once school is over. Do you think that you could cover for me during cleaning time?"

"I do owe you a favor after all." Yonai said smiling but arrogantly he shrugged his shoulders. Terauchi did feel that he was lucky to have friends like Hara and Yonai.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful.

"What good are you even for? You can't even get something as simple as that right." Came the irritated voice of a girl. He recognized the voice of basketball player Kato Otome. He have heard that Kato was a very headstrong girl that wanted things done her way and disliked having anything or anyone not do as she pleased.

"Gomen." Answered a shy voice it was so hushed he barley heard it.

"Geeze, you really are worthless as a class rep."

With that Kato and her friends left the room and slammed the door to the 1-4 classroom closed. Fortunately for the boy they were walking away from him, he would need to talk to Katsura, have heard Kato give her side comments that really did not sit right with him but the venom and the words Kato used where damaging and should be spoken to no one.

He softly knocked on the door before sliding it open. He found the girl he wanted to talk to. He politely coughed to get her attention.

"Katsura could I have a word with you?" She looked back at him, her eyes wide in surprise. She nodded a bit stunned. As we went into the classroom. It was end of school and students should have still been there to help with cleaning the classroom. Yet it was only her that where there. It was kind of sad that everyone piled everything on the young girl and did not bat an eye at the behavior.

"Why do you keep letting Kato talk to you like that?" He asked her straight to the point. The black-haired girl looked up with those big reddish eyes of hers.

"She means well, she just wants things to get done." She said with a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

"She needs to learn to stop being mean. Do you want me to take it up with your sensei?" Tattling was something the boy often did not do but sometimes an adult needed a good kick in the rear or a reminder where the problems where.

"Iie! I-I mean no thank you Terauchi-san, but it is really not necessary. I do appreciate that your concern but it's not necessary." She turned back to the rag she was going to use to clean the floor. Much to her surprise she heard the sound of a rag being wrung out of the water and saw how the class representative of 1-2 began to clean the desks in the back.

"Ano. Terauchi-san." She said ready to tell him that it was not necessary.

"Hey with double the workers we get done twice as fast." He said as he continued to wipe the desks.

"Hai." She said as she continued to clean the floors. After about an hour the entire class room was swabbed and all the desks and benches where also done. Katsura was still very unsure what to do with the boy. He was nice and he kept asking her questions about her day and was just very polite. Other boys just watched her and never tried to have a conversation with her.

"There finally done." Terauchi said as he adjusted his sleeves.

"Domo arigato." She said with a genuine smile, Terauchi felt his cheeks heat up from the sight.

"I just wanted to help." He said waving his hand in a dismissive manner hoping that his entire face did not look like a tomato by now.

"I hope that I did not keep you from something important."

"No,no nothing of that sort. Um Katsura?" He gathered his courage and asked the question that he came down here to ask.

"Hai." She asked still being very polite.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends? It does not have to be tomorrow but perhaps later this week or next." The boy could hear his heart and feared that she could hear it as well.

"I'll think about it." She said a bit hesitant. Osamu was scared that he had moved to fast and that she was just politely trying to make him go away. But from the looks of it she was really considering it and that lightened his spirit.

"Great I see you around." He said as he left the room. He did not know that there was a great grim plastered across his face. He soon saw that both of his friends where still waiting by the lockers. He assumed

"Seriously you are such a boy scout when it comes to pretty girls." Yonai said as he saw the face of Terauchi and after hearing that they spent an entire hour just the two of them cleaning the classroom.

"Say another word and I force those words back down your throat." Terauchi snarked.

"You know you love me too much to do that." Yonai said still teasing him.

"So what did she say?" Hara asked knowing that his friend had probably been very nervous to ask the young girl to hang out.

"She is thinking it over."

"See, was it that bad?" Yonai said as he let an arm rest on his redheaded friend, and the three of them made their way out of school.


End file.
